Happy Birthday Bugaboo
by TheLadyBlog 2.0
Summary: It's Marinette's birthday. Hmm. I wonder what Cat has to say about that. A heartwarming LadyNoir/Maricat Fanfiction I hope you guys really enjoy this one!
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug was swinging across the rooftops of Paris to find a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower and the full moon that was rising behind it. Finally, she found it. She sat down smiling, and admiring the beautiful city that she lived in.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood."Cat Noir said sitting down to join Ladybug.  
"Doesn't curiosity kill the cat?"said Ladybug with a smug smile on her face.  
"Okay, ha ha, very funny."said Cat Noir sarcastically  
"Okay well, if you really wonna know...it's my birthday"Ladbug said still smiling.  
"Well in that case"Cat Noir said with a cheshire cat grin. He was reaching for something behind his back. Then Ladybug looked back again to admire the Eiffel Tower, until she heard a thump. She looked back at Cat Noir only to see that there was a case. Like the one that you'd put a ring in, just bigger and that he was giving her a loving smiling while tilting his head. The case was red, green, and black and it glistened in the moonlight.  
"I was saving it for Christmas but, it can wait"Cat Noir said with an endearing smile on his face. Ladybug stared at the case then Cat Noir then back at the case.  
"Go on open out"Cat Noir said with content. And that's exactly what she did. As soon as she opened it she gasped with astonishment. It was a two loom zipper rubber band bracelet with the same colors on the case. Red, green, and black. Ladybug kept starring at it. Cat Noir had noticed this and was worried his Lady didn't like the gift."What's wrong"Cat Noir said with concern in his eyes. Ladybug had finally snapped out of it.  
"Nothing!It's great!"Ladybug said trying to reassure her partner. She hugged Cat Noir. They stayed like that for a while, then Ladybug whispered in his ear.  
"It's beautiful"she murmured. Ladybug broke away for the hug to put on her new bracelet.  
The two continued starring at the Eiffel Tower and the moon.  
"Happy Birthday"Cat Noir said putting his arm over Ladybug's shoulder."Huh"Ladybug said turning around quickly enough to see that Cat Noir was smiling at her in a way she had never seen him do before. Ladybug rested her head on his shoulder.  
"M'lady?"Cat Noir said with a change in the tone of his voice.  
"Yes?"Ladybug said a little worried for her partner and her secret identity.  
"I need to ask you something"said Cat Noir.  
"I'm listening"Ladybug said hoping that her partner was not about to mention their secret identities.  
"Do you think I would be disappointed if I knew who you are under the mask"questioned Cat Noir.  
Darn it Marinette thought. She could hear Tikki in her head telling her to not give him any details about her identity. Ladybug looked down and tried to avoid eye contact with Cat Noir.  
"Y-yes"she said reluctantly. There was a long silence between them until Cat Noir finally decided to speak up.  
"Ya know, I'm way different behind the mask"Cat Noir confessed in attempt to cheer Ladybug up"I fear that if people knew who I really was they wouldn't except me for me" Ladybug looked up and their eyes met.  
"C-cat, you didn't have to tell me that"Ladybug said  
"It's the least I could do"he said happy that his Lady was now talking to him again.  
"Thank you"whispered Ladybug hugging Cat Noir.  
"You're welcome"he whispered back


	2. Chapter 2

That night all Marinette could think about was Cat Noir.  
Were they a thing?Did he think they were a thing?Why the heck am I calling it a thing?Marinette could barely get any sleep. All she knew was that she had been comfortable. Her head on his shoulder. His arm around her. Oh no!Realization had finally struck her (it hit me in the face). She was falling for him...big time!She wanted to talk to Tikki about it but she was worried that Tikki would do her "I told you so dance" and bat her eyes and make kiss noises even though she knew that kiss noises weren't happening anytime soon.  
"What should I do?"she thought to herself in the middle of the night. Tikki woke up to Marinette thinking to herself out loud.  
"What are you doing Marinette?"Tikki said hovering around Marinette's lap rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
"I'm sorry Tikki that I woke you up but I just can't get any sleep"Marinette said wide awake.  
"Were you up all night thinking about a special someone?"said Tikki batting her eyes all innocent like.  
Marinette was wrong.  
"Okay fine maybe I was."Marinette confessed"But that doesn't mean anything...!Right...?Right?Does it?"Marinette started freaking out.  
Tikki gave Marinette a blank face.  
"Relax Marinette, just go with your gut"Tikki said encouragingly  
"Whether it's Adrien or Cat Noir, I'm sure you'll make the right decision"her kwami said cheerfully with a reassuring smile. How much longer could Tikki pretend not to know?  
"A-Adrien!Oh no!I didn't think about that!"Marinette said almost falling out of bed.  
"Oh boy"said Tikki rolling her eyes  
Then Marinette heard a tap on her window. It was Cat Noir!  
"Hide Tikki!"Marinette said quickly as her kwami searched for the nearest hiding spot. Marinette plastered a fake smile and signaled for Cat Noir to come in.  
"Why on earth are you awake so early in the morning?"Marinette asked him.  
"I can say the same for you my Princess" Cat Noir said.  
Ever since Cat Noir had started visiting Marinette they become closer. Even though he didn't have the single clue that she was Ladybug.  
Marinette crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. After a moment of silence Marinette finally got the courage to pop the question.  
"What are you doing here anyways?"she questioned quickly. Cat Noir's ears dropped and he avoided looking at Marinette as if he had something troubling him.  
"Are you okay?"Marinette asked her friend. Finally he spoke up.  
"No one has ever asked me that question before"Cat Noir said reluctantly,  
his head slowly looking up from the ground. It wasn't until now that Marinette started to become concerned about Cat Noir.  
"Y'know" Marinette said with a soothing voice standing up and walking to where Cat Noir had been sitting "you can tell me what happened" she sat down next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened?"concern showed in Marinette's voice. Cat Noir looked away saying nothing. It was that very moment Marinette finally realized she was the cause of her partner's misery. It was her. Ladybug! Marinette had replayed that memory inside her head dozens of times but apparently she missed something. She was so caught up in the thought of Cat Noir that she forgot about herself. She kept trying to remember what she had said to him in her head until it hit her...  
"Y-yes"she had said to Cat Noir, but Marinette wasn't quite sure what she had "Y-yes" to.  
"And I uh, asked her if she thought that I would be disappointed if I knew who she wa-"Cat Noir stopped mid sentence at the sight of something truly astonishing. He had his eyes locked on Marinette's desk. I mean sure it was red, green, and black and sure it was next to a red, green, and black case but...Could it really be?Could Marinette really be Ladybug? Surely it was a coincidence...right?  
Cat Noir's thoughts were interrupted by Marinette.  
"Cat Noir?" Marinette said impatiently waving her hand in front of his face then looking back to see if he had spotted Tikki but this, was an entirely worst situation "...Cat Noir"  
Marinette was beginning to grow worried about her friend again but luckily after a few seconds Cat snapped out of it. Marinette started to stretch and yawn.  
"I better get to sleep"Marinette said standing up and climbing into her bed "I've got a physics project I need to work o-"Marinette was interrupted by a yawn of her own.  
"Goodnight Princess"Cat Noir said with an endearing smile on his face  
"Goodnight Kitty"Marinette said sleepily  
"Oh, before I go can I ask you a question?"said Cat Noir with a rather interesting tone in his voice.  
"Sure"replied the half asleep Marinette  
"Umm that bracelet"he said pointing to Marinette's desk"...where'd you get it?"  
"A very...special...person...gave it...to-"Marinette found herself falling asleep as finished her words.  
"Goodnight M'lady"Cat Noir said as he kissed his Lady's forehead.

And with a blink of an eye the superhero was on his way

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS ONE!  
AND I KNOW WHAT YOURE THINKING, YOU CANT END THE STORY LIKE THAT!? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ  
WELL IM SORRY THAT I HAD TO END THIS INCREDIBLY AMAZING, DRAMATIC, HEARTWARMING  
MARICAT/LADYNOIR LOVE STORY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE JUICEYNESS  
BUT I HAVE LADRIEN MERCHANDISE TO MAKE SO...BUG OUT?  
Which is your favorite ship/part of the love square?  
I HAVE A PROBLEM CAUSE I SHIP THEM ALL:  
#ADRIENETTE-Adrien and Marinette  
#LADYNOIR-Ladybug and Cat Noir  
#LADRIEN-Ladybug and Adrien  
#MARICAT-Marinette and Cat Noir


End file.
